Ultraman One: Episode 28
Notes *For Chapter 1-3, events are happening in the same timing. Title: Unsettled Scores Characters :;Ultras *Ultraman Zero **Luna Miracle **Strong Corona **Shining **Ultimate *Ultraman One **Normal **Blaze *Ultraman Xena **Normal *Ultraman Giga **Normal *Ultraman Contrast *Belial **Dark Ultimate **Dark Strong Corona **Dark Luna Miracle *Ultraman Virus Demonic *Ultraman Emperor *Ultraman Lava *Ultraman Celestial *Ultraman Trident *Ultraman Vader *Dark Sceptor :;Humans *Seiji Hokuto *Dan Moroboshi *Hideki Goh *Zoffy human form *Shin Hayata *Haruto Kenki *Mirai Tomoya *Ran Zero *One Otari Chapter 1 "Where are we?" asked Lava. "Well, we are in Magium World, the fourth planet, it has been turned from a forested place full of life to a wasteland desert," said Trident. "Soon my father will destroy this universe from here...." said someone behind them, trying his very best to stand up and walk. The other four Ultras turned their back and saw Dark Sceptor. Vader and Celestial quickly went to Dark Sceptor and brings him to a vertical column rock nearby for him to rest. "Who are you? I never saw you before," said Celestial. "I am Dark Sceptor, Virus son. I have fought against him but he is too strong for me. My mother name me as Dark Sceptor as Sceptor is a synonym for "Blade" and "Dark" is my father's dark nature. " said Dark Sceptor. "Dark Sceptor, interesting name. If my memories serve me correct, you are Yvon's son and inherited the powers of the Sunrium Blade." said Vader. "Yeah. My mother is able to access Virus memories and I knew your names and elements, she told me everything. But my uncle, Cure, I only know him a few moments ago." said Dark Sceptor. "I see," said Trident. "Great, where are just now?" asked Celestial in a caring voice. "I was underneath the rocks you just are. One saved me and allowed me to heal at their safety. After I can become active, I heard your voices so I decided to meet you guys." said Dark Sceptor. "Very well," said Lava. "Shouldn't we be fighting?" asked Celestial. "Nope, Virus is too strong for us. Only Cure is able to defeat him up to now and in the past. We will leave it to the Showa Ultras and Cure." said Vader. "Okay sure," said Dark Sceptor. "Everything is ending soon," said Lava. "This planet will soon be restored back to it was original," said Trident. "Continue staying here guys, we don't want to risk getting corrupted again," said Vader. Just as night is approaching the planet, despite being turned to a desert wasteland, night and day still exist in the planet. As stars begin to shine brightly on the sky, the Scorpium Ultras stared at the beautiful night sky while waving at the sky. The Scorpium Ultras continued and continued chatting about their life after they walked other paths and leading to them crossing paths again from this. With all that, they even get to more know about Dark Sceptor and knowing more about Virus and Yvon's past and their relationship. They were impressed with the relationship and did not know what comments to give. Overall, they were happy to be reunited with each other once again here despite the universe is in danger. They stared in front of them, the fortress is hundreds of miles away from them, so they are currently safe. Emperor and Belial at the ground level of the fortress, fighting with each other to train their fighting skills and powers before gaining the strength to defeat the opposition Ultras. Chapter 2 "Seiji...Seiji...Seiji..." said a wounded Hideki as he stands up and walks towards Seiji Hokuto, trying to wake his brother up. "Hideki?" as Seiji wakes up from his sleep and was happy to see a delighted face. "Can you stand?" asked Hideki. "Jack, my leg is broken," said Seiji. Meanwhile, "Zoffy...Zoffy...Zoffy..said Shin as he tries to wake up Zoffy, luckily for Shin, he only reverted back to Shin after he landed flat on the ground so he had not suffered a wound in his leg so he is able to stand up. The most mortally wounded ones are Zoffy and Dan. Seiji suffered a major cut in his leg while Hideki was wounded in the left eye. "Dan...Dan...Dan..." said Shin as he walks over to Dan. "Shin-san!" said Zoffy as he wakes up, "Ouch..." continued Zoffy as he fainted quite a while and only now noticing his legs is broken. "Take a look at Dan," said Zoffy. Hideki brings Dan and Zoffy to sitting positions. "We couldn't become Ultras again!" said Dan as he takes out his Ultra Eye and showed it to his brothers. The others did the same, with Zoffy and Hideki unable to use their willpower to transform. "We should be escaping...." said Dan. "Yeah, let's go," said Shin. "We can't man," said Seiji. "How?" asked a wounded Zoffy. "I am the only one without wound so it is too challenged to carry all four of you and walk to a safe place. Our Ultra Forms are gone..." said Shin. "Even Hideki leg is wounded. Seiji eye is injured. And this place is too rocky and uneven, the chance of falling and permanently injuring our leg is high. We may die.." said Zoffy. Tears begin coming in their eyes as they know death is coming for them. As all seem loss, a travel ball of blue light appears and teleported them away from the place at full speed. "Travel ball?" asked Dan. "Zero?" asked Seiji. "Could be," said Zoffy. "We are moving away from this fortress," said Hideki. "Great!" said Hideki. As they look out of the transparent blue travel ball of light, they are proceeding further away from the fortress and entering a nearby yellow cave. Chapter 3 Inside the cave, four beds are prepared for the Ultra Brothers human form, the travel ball teleported each of them into the cave and allowing them to rest on the bed. "Hi." said an unknown voice. "Zero! One! Haruto! Mirai!" said Seiji in a delighted voice, "That's right is us!" said Haruto. "How did you save us?" asked Dan. "Well, I sensed you guys are being defeated by Virus and you guys are in a dangerous situation. Hence, I created a travel ball and creating those beds for you guys to teleport to safety and rest without worries." said One. "Well thanks!" said Seiji. "Grandon, Son. You make us proud," said Seven. "Nah, it is what we are supposed to do as an Ultra," said Mirai. "That's right," said Haruto. "I think we need a new plan to save this universe." said One. "Yeah," said Zero. "His trials are over," said One, "Virus has despatched Emperor and Belial for you," said Dan. "That's right, how?" asked Seiji. "Don't worry Ace, we know what to do." said One. "Sure," said Seiji. "We will fight as well," said Dan. "No, Dan. Leave it to them, they are the ones left to save the universe along with Cure." said Shin. "We understand, we know your transformation items had been turned to stone, the energies remain in this cave can restore them back so you guys rest and heal first. Like what Dark Sceptor is going through, under the land of this planet is still full of healing energies, The dark Ultras are too obsessed in conquering and they did not know this issue yet," said Mirai. "Thank god." said a relieved Zero. "Zero, One, Haruto, Mirai." said Hideki. "Yes, Jack?" asked the four young Ultras. "We will be entrusting you guys with the final battles," said Seiji. "Okay." said the four of them. "Rest here. We will be going now," said Haruto. "Yeah, this is serious now. We need a day or so to reach the fortress again since now is night time, we can take more time and having a plan while flying there," said Zero. "Grandfather, Zoffy, Ace and Jack, we go first. You guys stay don't go." said One. "We will," said Seiji, patting One on the back. "Bye guys." said One as he reveals his bracelet and transforms into Ultraman One. "Zero!" said Ran Zero as light unveils from Zero and Zero appears. Haruto and Mirai transform into Xena and Giga respectively, Xena and Giga appear. They wave goodbye at the Ultra Brothers and exits out of the cave with the Ultra Brothers watching their departure. "They will need 20,000 years to beat us!" said Zero as he flys. As a result, Zero in a red ball, One in a blue ball, Xena in a yellow ball, Giga in a green ball, begin traveling to the fortress ground level in slow speeds. It is night, they adore the beautiful night sky of the universe and vowed to bring peace to the universe. "They left," said Dan. "Yeah," said Seiji. "We will wait here for healing," said Hideki. "We should entrust them and have faith in them," said Shin. "Agreed," said Zoffy. The scene darkens as we move on to chapter 4. Chapter 4 While things are getting intense for the light Ultra Warriors, things are starting to get bored for Virus, so he lay on the ground to rest, after a while, he dozed off to sleep. One, Zero, Xena and Giga in their human forms are resting themselves while helping the human forms of the Ultra Brothers. They are at a deserted place near the fortress. "Yvon...I am sure my memories of my actions, you should be able to sense it. We are still connected." said Virus. It was due to this reason that during his fight with Lila, he did not do the actions he did to Sakura/Yvon. --(Flashback)-- *Virus recalls back one of his memories again..... *'Atlantic Ocean' At the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, reveals a blue travel ball. It was Virus human persona Kai and his wife Yvon, Sakura. As wave begin engulfing them as they travel across the sea at a slow pace. They were completely protected from the water sea waves while being protected, they are enjoying the beauty of the ocean and the natural scene of the Earth. "What's that?" said Kai. "That's the Marina Islands. Volcanic islands, formed from convergence plate boundaries. We will be crossing the Bermuda Triangle soon, full of storms." said Sakura, "Interesting," said Kai. While crossing and piercing through the waves, they arrived at the end of Mid Atlantic Ridge as they head towards the Bermuda triangle in a fast manner in their energy balls. Inside the travel ball, they had prepared chairs and their phones to take photos as a form of memories. At the Bermuda triangle, storms and cyclones are seen, they are considered violent. "Don't worry, relax," said Sakura. Just as Yvon said that they entered the middle of a storm and to a cyclone. The waves are circling loudly due to the cyclone. But the bravery of the Ultras human forms allowing them to resist the stormy sea waves and the stormy weather, by countering the cyclone. The resilience soon paid off as they passed through the Bermuda Triangle. They are on their way to Antarctica. --(END OF FLASHBACK)-- Virus is still falling fast asleep, he is revealed to miss Yvon and the fond memories he shared with his wife. Move on to Chapter 5. Chapter 5 "They have arrived," said Emperor. "Amusing," said Belial as he unveils his Kaiser Belial Claws and took his fighting stance. The four Ultras in their travel ball lands on the ground, revealing themselves. "Emperor...Belial...we are here to end this battle," said Zero. "Alive huh?" asked Emperor. "Zero, my battle is with you. I thought after you defeated Celestial, you are heading straight here?" asked Belial. "Well, as I was flying, I thought about it, It will be guaranteed lose if I rush in half baked, so I waited for Xena, Giga and One first and all of us when to a secret place far away from here to plan," said Zero. "Then?" asked Emperor. "Now we have the plan, you guys are going down!" said One. "One is right," said Xena. "Come and take your beating," said Giga. "Damn you..." said Belial, Belial summoned his Giga Battle Nizer and launched a scythe beam attack at the Ultras. "Ultimate Aegis," said Zero as he summons his Ultimate Aegis, blocking the attack. Belial noted it and changed into a dark copy of Zero's Ultimate form, took the same fighting stance as Zero. Zero was shocked. "But, that's mine," said Zero. "Heh...Zero, I have your data so I can transform into dark versions of your forms," said Belial. Belial takes flight and leaves Magium World with Zero following suit. Emperor took his fighting stance and rushes towards Giga, Xena, and One. Xena and One used their strength to hold Emperor while Giga charges his Giga Violet Especially. "What?" said Emperor, quick in his reaction, breaks free from One and Xena and dodges the attack. "One Kick!" said One as he transforms into his Blaze Form and delivering a kick at Emperor. Emperor was knocked back. "Emperor Slash!" said Emperor as he fires a slash of dark energy towards the Ultras who are taking their fighting stances. "Over Arrow-Ray Storm!" said Giga as he uses his adopted father's devolved form attack, breaking the attack in half. One in his Blaze Form summons two of his sluggers and rushes towards Emperor. Xena absorbs nearby rock and transforms into his Armour Form once again. Giga becomes his SpaceForm. Chapter 6 Belial exits the atmosphere of Magium World and went to space, to the Edge Hole where Cure and Virus once fought, both donning the Ultimate Aegis. The universe is stabilized by Cure's actions but the conversion of Sunriums still have not stopped. "Dark Sword Ray Ultimate Zero!" said Belial as he assumes fighting positions and firing energy blasts from his dark sword attached to his Ultimate Aegis. However, Zero countered it with his own version, causing a large explosion. "Look, Zero, we truly are eternal rivals!" said Belial. "I thought I killed you," said Zero. "Your Shining Star Drive revived me as well," said Belial. "Meh, I should have thought of that," said Zero. "Let's go to that planet there, you see, to settle our feuds once and for all," said Belial. "Agreed," said Zero. Both encase themselves in a travel sphere and flew towards the nearby dark planet, which is similar to The Moon, similar to the place where Alien Reiblood merged with Ultraman Belial in the past. They both land on the planet, both charging their final Ultimate attack in this form. "Final Ultimate Zero!" said Zero, "Dark Final Ultimate Zero!" said Belial. Said Belial and Zero respectively as they launched their ultimate attacks, both Ultimate Aegis clashes evenly while Zero assumes his Normal Form and Belial assumes his Zero Darkness form and begin engaging in hand to hand combat with each other. "This is the Edge Hole! If a strong attack lands on the space vacuum, it will open a portal, this is your own chance to beat me!" said Zero Darkness, as Zero Darkness delivers a series of punch at Zero body. Zero quickly grabs Zero Darkness both hands and push him away. Zero then jumps high and delivers his Ultra Zero Kick at Zero Darkness, Zero Darkness takes his sluggers and block the attack. Zero Darkness then grabs Zero's leg at fast speed and performs a swing attack. "What?" asked a shocked Zero. Zero lands on a nearby cliff, being slightly weakened a bit. Zero stands up....resumes his fighting stance again. The battle had reached its climax. Chapter 7 "Strong Corona Zero!" said Zero. "Dark Zero Twin Shoot!" said Belial as Zero Darkness, taking his sluggers and implants it on his chest and fires a dark ray. Zero counters it with his Garnet Buster. Zero's Garnet Buster overpowers Zero Darkness's Dark Zero Twin Shoot. Zero Darkness stands up from the assault and assumes his Dark Strong Corona mode. "Dark Strong Corona Attack!" said Belial as he delivers a bunch of kicks and punches at various back of Zero's body. "Ouch," said Zero, Zero bravely took the attack but was knocked to the ground by Belial in his Dark Strong Corona mode. Just as things were looking good for Belial, Zero uses his version of the attack that Belial used earlier and use it on Belial. Belial falls. "Interesting!" said Zero. "You...Dark Luna Miracle Zero!" said Belial as he resumes a dark version of Zero's Luna Miracle form. Zero do the same. Belial and Zero fly towards each other, using the light and dark versions of Luna Miracle's Revolium Smash, Zero version knocked down Belial to the ground. Belial punches his hands on the ground and stands up again. "See how you like this! Luna Miracle Slugger!" said Zero as he launches multiple sluggers at Belial. "You! Giga Battle Nizer!" said Belial as he transforms back to his Reiyonx Form and begins countering the Luna Miracle Slugger technique used by Zero. "Belial Deathscythe!" said Belial as he swings around the Giga Battle Nizer and released a scythe beam towards Zero, who just uses his Luna Miracle Slugger in his Luna Miracle form. The attack reached Zero, Zero was knocked back several yards away and Zero was returned back to his Normal Form. "Argh...what? His endurance is so high," said Belial. "Time to finish this issue," said Zero as he uses his Plasma Spark energy and created the Zero Twin Sword and rushes towards Belial at full speed. Zero quickly knock the Giga Battle Nizer aside and kick it away from Belial's grip. Zero then performs the Plasma Spark Slash at the Reiyonx Ultra, Belial countered it with his Kaiser Belial Claws which he just summoned. As Zero was distracted by it, Belial slashes Zero with his claws twice, Belial grabs Zero on the neck. "Neck Haisuto!" said Belial as he swings Zero around, throwing Zero on the ground. "Is this the best you can do with the power of Ultraman? Ultraman Zero, guess this is over. Age really make a difference here." taunted Belial. A weakened Zero tries to react, Belial stands back, charging his Deathcium Ray at Zero, is this the end for Zero? Chapter 8 "Deathcium Ray!" said Belial. "Nani?" asked Zero, the ray reaches Zero, Zero was engulfed in a huge explosion. "Let's make the explosion more beautiful...." said Belial as he charges a ball of dark energy. Belial then rains down Deathcium Shots at Zero, who was caught in the explosion. "Bye. Bye. Bye." said Belial. However, a dimensional distortion appears from the explosion, a portal appears that look like a black hole appears on the night sky, sucking all the landforms towards the portal. "What portal? Better run...." said Belial. "Shining Emerium Slash!" said Zero, appeared to have transformed into his Shining Form once again. "Zero...Shining Ultraman Zero...Huh?" said a shocked Belial as blocked the attack with his very shield. "Do you think I am defeated that easy? "asked Zero. "The portal is only able to suck landforms, we have control over gravity so we won't be sucked in easily. Soon the whole planet will be sucked in," said Belial. "Then I will take you in there...." said Zero as Shining Ultraman Zero. Shining Ultraman Zero took fighting stances and increases in his size, to a huge size. Shining Ultraman Zero thrusts his gigantic hand towards Belial to kill Belial in one hit. "Belial...I will end you with this," said Zero. "Zero....you..." said Belial. Belial thought to himself, "looks like entering the portal and be transported to another universe is the only way of escaping.". "Zero....fighting you away make my heart pumping. It's been honored but I will rather die than myself than the hands of you," said Belial. Belial takes flight and escapes from Zero's gigantic hand. Belial went straight towards the portal, Belial enters the portal much to Zero's shock as Zero tried to use his gigantic hand to grab and save Belial from the portal. Belial then uses the nearby to hit him, creating a huge explosion to pretend he is killed. The portal closes and the distortion caused by the portal ends here. "Belial....." said Zero in his Shining Form and resumes back his Normal Size. "Belial ends himself," said Zero as he uses his Shining Star Drive to reverse the damage caused. Zero then resumes his Ultimate Form. leaving the planet and the Edge Hole at fast speed and returns back to Magium World. Virus wakes up and knew Belial had gone, he stares at the battle between Emperor, Xena, Giga, One. "One will eventually come here.." said Virus in a delighted voice. Zero flies in space, observing the white and red stars in the space vacuum as well as yellow energies keeping the space vacuum, they are Sunrium. Zero nodded and peace will return soon... Chapter 9 At the midst of all the battles, One, Xena and Giga had entered a difficult and intense battle against Ultraman Emperor. Emperor was proven to be strong in terms of his combat strength and endurance, having dodged many attacks from the three young Ultras. Emperor releases a dark beam from his entire body towards the young Ultras, knocking them back several yards, with them colliding at various rocks and terrain surfaces. "All of your life will end...One, where is your Wisdom Form?" said Emperor. One was fighting in Blaze Form, even with his increased strength, he still could not keep up with the unborn dark ultra, his friends Giga and Xena as well. Emperor fires a red ray at One, One was tortured by the attack, he is unable to move while feeling intense amounts of pain in his body. Emperor charges his eyes and fires a ray of darkness from his eyes, sending One flying towards the nearby vertical rock columns. One's color timer starts to blink. "What?" asked One. "One, remember how hard you fought with your fellow friend in order to defeat me, normal forms and all their attacks won't work on me that easily. Only Ultimate attacks work!" said Emperor. Giga and Xena try to stand up but with knocked back Ultraman Emperor ESP, unable to react to anything. "One, you should have grown a lot by now! But tell me, why are you so weak? You are addicted to improving yourselves has caused you to become weak. Even you two friends, you, the hot-blooded one, who can conjure armor from nearby rocks, you got knocked out from that form so easily by my Dark Specium Ray. And you, the adopted son of the great Ultraman Noa and the chosen one, you are weak as well." said Emperor in a taunting voice while charging his Ultimate attack, the Darkness Impermeable Ray to kill the three Ultras. "That's right, we are weak, but who gives you to right to judge that!" said Giga. One resumes back his Normal Form. "Give up, guys." said One, he wants to give up again. "But One, we have gathered all our strength and beaten Death Tanothor, we shouldn't have a problem here," said Xena. "But we have Zero, Cure and the Ultra Brothers help, here is only the three of Ultras. Zero had gone to pursue Belial, Cure is undoing the damages done by Belial and Virus, the Ultra Brothers are unable to transform as their items had turned to stone. Only we left! The other Scorpium Ultras couldn't combat Virus!" said One. "I guess you are right One, give out then," said Xena. "We say we are giving up? We have not given up once and raises again!" said Giga. "Don't fight to the very end then!" said One. "Do you believe in a miracle?" asked Xena. "Yeah," said Giga. "The Ultra Brothers and Zero had their feelings toyed many times and they still come back and become for what they knew today. We will surpass them and be unique ourselves and be popular for things that are unique to ourselves like what they had done." said One. "Load it off then," said Giga. Giga transforms into his Space Form again, he prepares his Giga Ultraviolet Especially while One and Xena charge his One Rainbow Light and Xena Phoenix respectively. "Darkness Supreme Impermeable Beam!" said Emperor. Giga, Xena, and One attacks combine into One. They are being overwhelmed by that huge attack. "Even if we are on the verge of dying, we will not give up!" said One. "Yeah!" said Xena, "We 're not giving up!" said Giga. Ultraman Emperor's attack overpowers One, Xena and Giga, they faded from the place they were standing, Is it their death? Chapter 10 "End of the line, young Ultras. Now is time to take revenge against Ultraman Reuz!" said Emperor, as Emperor walks away from the battle scene, going to find Reuz in his home universe and kill him with his better strength. Little did he know, killing One, Xena and Giga is the beginning of his end. The color timers of One, Xena and Giga merge together and forms into a new being, Ultraman Contrast. A blinding light appears behind Emperor as Emperor turns his back around to see what was happening. "We are Ultraman Contrast. Our friendship is strong enough to fuse and achieve this Ultra Form when we are at the most desperate moments," said Xena, Giga and One inside Contrast. "Damn you!!" said Emperor as he coats his hands with dark energy and delivering a punch towards Contrast. "Contrastium Punch!" said Contrast as he delivers a very powerful punch Emperor, sending him towards a nearby mountain. "Argh! Emperor Kick!" said Emperor as he charges a kick with dark shockwave in his legs. "Contrastium Blade." said Contrast as he summons a white blade and deflect Emperor's attack and send him towards the ground with tremendous force. "Argh," said Emperor as his color timer starts to blink. "I am not dying this time," said Emperor. "You are." said Contrast as he covers himself in an aura of white light, preparing to use his ultimate attack. Emperor combines his Full Body Radiation and his Darkness Supreme Impermeable Beam into one huge beam of darkness, striking towards Contrast. "Contrastium AuraLight!" said Contrast as he covers himself in Rainbow Aura and rushes towards Emperor without effort and burns him, Contrast enters Emperor's body and exits on the other side, showing Emperor loses to Contrast once more. Emperor finally realizes the reasons for his final defeat this time as he stands up with burns in his body. "If the light shines indefinitely, darkness will reign more. I finally realize this now, finish it!" said Emperor. "Realizes what?" asked One in contrast. "The meaning of light and darkness," said Emperor in a dying voice. Emperor falls on his knees, a huge burnt is seen on his body. "Finish it!" said Xena in Contrast. "But..him," said Giga in COntrast. "Finish me off!" said Emperor in a dying voice. "Contrastium Beam!" said Contrast as he fires a ray of light at Emperor, Emperor was finally killed in action by a huge explosion. Chapter 11 Contrast defuses back into One, Xena and Giga. Yellow light energies begin erupting from Ultraman Emperor's corpse. One, Xena and Giga felt empowered by the remaining light in Emperor body. "Him....using the light in his body and converts it to darkness in himself, his personality and his attacks!" said One. "This light is radiance harmony," said Giga. "His past self," said Xena. With Emperor's remaining light energies, One transforms into his Wisdom Form. Zero arrives, "Good job guys!" said Zero in a happy voice. "Belial?" asked One. "He's gone!" said Zero. "Thank goodness!" said Xena. "One, go and show Virus the bond of Ultraman you believe in and the light you believe in," said Zero. "Okay guys, with your encouragement, I will win him this time." said One as he takes flight and charges towards Virus fortress of the top level. With Virus resting on the ground and standing up, took fighting stances and waiting for One with his Voider Organ in his back glows in red, green and black, showing he has begun his plan, absorbing Sunriums into his body. "Come, One!" said Virus. --THE END-- Next Episode Belial and Emperor are finally defeated, One gathers all his courage and faces Virus in an ultimate showdown with all his forms. Having absorbed the converted Sunriums, Virus could easily overpower One. Will Virus win or can One defeat Virus? Cure returns. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes